1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wood which contains a sorbic acid store, and to processes for producing the sorbic acid store in the wood or on the surface of the wood. The present invention also relates to a process for using sorbic acid and its salts for protecting wood from microbially induced degradation. This relates in particular to wood that is subject to particular climatic conditions; wood which can come into contact with foods, food-contact articles, feeds, petfood, cosmetics, food wastes or is used in the domestic exterior or living area. This invention relates in particular to the production of a store in the wood by permanent fixing of the sorbic acid in the wood and thus ensures a long-lasting action. In addition to the industrial use in processing and handling wood, use in the artisanal sector is also possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
xe2x80x9cSorbatesxe2x80x9d is taken to mean hereinafter sorbic acid and its salts. xe2x80x9cWoodxe2x80x9d is taken to mean hereinafter all of the long lasting tissue which is delimited in wood from the cambium of the plants, independent of the degree of lignification. Wood does not include pith or bark.
Wood, like all organic materials, is subject to microbially induced degradation. In addition to Basidiomycetes (stalk fungi) molds, yeasts and also bacteria also contribute to this. In the timber industry a great variety of wood preservatives are used.
Frequently the constituents of these wood preservatives are substances which are associated with a considerable health risk, for example fluorine compounds such as ammonium hydrogen fluoride, copper hexafluorosilicate or potassium hydrogen fluoride, arsenic compounds such as arsenic pentoxide, boron compounds such as boric acid or polyboron, or copper compounds such as copper sulfate. Frequently used chromium compounds such as potassium chromate or ammonium dichromate, however, are not biocides in the true sense, since these serve for fixing the biocides in the wood.
A disadvantage of said wood preservatives is that according to the German Dangerous Substances Ordinance, they must be classified as toxic or at least hazardous to health. Many of said wood preservatives are odor-neutral, so that their presence cannot thus be noticed. In many cases the consumers or users of a wood treated in this manner are also accustomed to its altered appearance (e.g. green discoloration) so that they do not notice treatment with a wood preservative. Despite the necessary industrial safety precautions when such wood preservatives are used in the industrial sector, the user of wood treated in this manner frequently is not informed about the possible risks to health of direct contact with the wood treated in this manner. In the case of long-lasting direct contact with this wood, the risk of later damage to health cannot be excluded.
In contrast to the use of such wood preservatives in the industrial sector, artisanal use in the house and home sector is therefore a problem.
Particularly strict guidelines must be applied, in particular for wood treated with wood preservatives which can come into contact with food, food-contact articles, feeds, petfood, cosmetics or food wastes. In this case there is also the possibility of direct transfer to the foods. Such a transfer must always be avoided in the case of substances which are not suitable for consumption or are even toxic, in order to exclude health risks.
Preservatives which are used to preserve various foods have also been tested for their applicability to preserving wood, in particular in the form of derivatives which are not used as such for food preservation. The water-insoluble zinc salt of sorbic acid has been described, for example, as inactive (Holzforschung 17, 97 (1963)). Treatment of bamboo with the commercially unavailable sodium sorbate generally showed, even after a few days, growth of fungi and poorer results than the dehydroacetic acid tested as an alternative. Sodium sorbate was only active in these studies at a pH of 3.0 which is unusual in practice (Hakko Kogaku Zasshi 37, 19 (1959)).
Food preservatives and their derivatives are not used as wood preservatives in practice, since they have hitherto been considered as insufficiently active. In contrast to the wood preservatives used in industry, the preservatives used in food processing are, however, safe for health, so that the transfer of residues to food packaging would be more tolerable than with industrial wood preservatives. In addition they are odor-neutral, so that they give rise to no impairment of food odor. This applies very particularly to sorbic acid which is structurally closely related to the fatty acids occurring in food fats and is degraded in the same manner as these fatty acids in the metabolism of the organism.
Sorbic acid and in particular its water-soluble salts are, in contrast to previous assumptions, absolutely in the position to protect wood and wood articles from wood-damaging fungi for a relatively long time. This protective action is achieved, although reference is generally made to the fact that sorbic acid and its salts are only active at an acidic pH of the material to be preserved (see, for example: Handbuch Lebensmittelzusatzstoffe [Handbook of food additives], Section BII-1.2, p. 3, 1997).
Sorbic acid (trans, trans-2,4-hexadienoic acid) is a colorless solid compound which dissolves only sparingly in cold water. The solubility in liquid alcohols is good in contrast. Potassium sorbate is a virtually colorless compound which dissolves very readily in water. Sorbic acid and its salts have a very good microbistatic, antimycotic action. At the same time, sorbic acid, as an unsaturated fatty acid, is virtually nontoxic, which very extensive data verify. Sorbic acid and its salts are accordingly permitted for food use by international committees and permitted worldwide as a preservative for direct addition to foods. The internationally established tolerable daily dose for humans of up to 25 mg/kg of body weight corresponds to a tolerable consumption by adults of up to 1.5 g per day (at a mean body weight of 60 kg).
When sorbic acid and its salts are used it is necessary to achieve a sufficiently high concentration at the wood surface and in its edge areas. Timber is generally never used completely dry and it has a residual moisture content adapted to its surroundings. Before a treatment with wood preservative, timbers are therefore generally dried. Remaining water is incorporated into the cell walls and therefore does not hinder the penetration of a sorbate solution into the wood capillaries. A dipping or spray treatment permits amounts of sorbate sufficient for surface treatment to penetrate into the wood, even with air-dry timber.
Depending on the moisture content, sorbic acid can, however, slowly diffuse further into the cell walls and also through them. The more moisture is present already in the wood, the easier and deeper is the distribution of sorbic acid into the deeper layers of the wood. In the case of intensive diffusion into the depth of the wood, in extreme cases this can lead to the fact that the concentration of sorbates in the impregnated wood area is so low that sufficient wood preservation action is no longer achieved. If timber which has been treated with sorbates is exposed to water for some time, for example rain or water condensing from moist air, the sorbates can also be washed out again. As a result the protective action is decreased, or it is even completely lost.
The purpose of the invention is, by modifying the sorbic acid treatment, to prevent the sorbic acid or salts of sorbic acid from diffusing out or washing out. The object of the present invention is therefore, when sorbates are used as wood preservatives, to ensure that sufficient concentrations active against fungi remain in the outer layers of the wood.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that by generating poorly soluble stable sorbic acid salts directly in the wood, this object was achieved. Silver, copper, mercury, lead, aluminum, chromium, iron or tin salts of sorbic acid, but preferably calcium sorbate and magnesium sorbate, add in a relatively fixed manner to the wood cells and thus form a store which firstly prevents the diffusion of the sorbates into deeper wood layers and secondly prevents washing out. Stored forms of sorbic acid in wood, however, can also be achieved in the wood by displacing water by oil, or by sorbic acid itself, with organic or inorganic acids being used.
The invention therefore relates to wood containing a sorbic acid store.
The invention also relates to a wood in which the sorbic acid store is a silver, copper, mercury, lead, aluminum, chromium, iron, tin, calcium or magnesium salt of sorbic acid or is a mixture of one or more of said salts. Preference is given to a calcium salt or magnesium salt of sorbic acid.
The invention also relates to a wood in which the sorbic acid store consists of an organic or inorganic acid and sorbic acid. Preference is given to organic acids such as citric acid, fumaric acid or lactic acid.
The invention further relates to a wood in which the sorbic acid store consists of an oil and sorbic acid and/or one or more salts of sorbic acid.
Preferably, an oil from oilseeds is used, in which the sorbic acid and/or one or more salts of sorbic acid are present in dissolved form.
Suitable oils are, for example, olive oil, oil palm oil, avocado oil, rapeseed oil, linseed oil, flax oil, soybean oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, sunflower seed oil, pumpkin seed oil, castor bean oil, poppyseed oil, sesame oil, coconut oil, cocoa bean oil, almond oil, walnut oil, hazelnut oil, grapeseed oil, corn oil or mixtures of said oils.
The invention further relates to a process for producing a sorbic acid store, which comprises
a) treating wood with a solution containing one or more water-soluble silver, copper, mercury, lead, aluminum, chromium, iron, tin, calcium or magnesium salts,
b) drying the wood thus treated and
c) treating the dried wood with sorbic acid and/or one or more salts of sorbic acid.